robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat B
Sump Thing Team Members: 'Dig', Jonathan Lort, Geoff Germaney Weight: 80.6 Kg Dimensions: 67 x 109 x 94 Ground Clearance: 1 - 4 cm Power: 2 Car starter motors Weapons: Forklift and axe Other: Cost £10 (until it was decoraed) Pitbull Team Members: Phil Botting, Ivar Bundulis Weight: 79.6 Kg Dimensions: 48 x 107 x 66 cm Ground Clearance: 2 cm Power: 2 Electric motors Abaddon Team Members: Simon Grosvenor, Peter Grosvenor, Wellington Grosvenor Weight: 81.4 Kg Dimensions: 45 x 243 x 106 cm Ground Clearance: 3 cm Power: 2 Wheelchair motors Weapons: 2 Rotavator blades, a spiky tail Technophobic Team Members: Mike Halon, David Hayward, Dennis Cox Weight: 80 Kg Dimensions: 51 x 130 x 72 Ground Clearance: 2 cm Power: 1 Petrol engine Weapons: Hydraulic lifting spike General Carnage Team Members: Nigel Sealey, Sarah Burton Weight: 79.6 Kg Dimensions: 56 x 92 x 70 cm Ground Clearance: 5 cm Power: 2 Electric motors Weapons: Lifting arm with claw cutter Other: It has an enormous rolling tail Weapons: Clamping jaws Robocow Team Members: John Udale, Robert Udale, Jenny Udale Weight: 81.7 Kg Dimensions: 81 x 180 x 660 cm Ground Clearance: 0.2 cm Power: 3 Indiana motors Weapons: Steel chisel 'horns' Shark Attack Team Members: Peter Gagen, Graham Walker, Richard Jackson Weight: 79.4 Kg Dimensions: 66 x 139 x 59 cm Ground Clearance: Variable Power: 2 Wheelchair motors Weapons: Front lifting shovel Behemoth Team Members: Anthony Pritchard, Kane Aston, Michael Pritchard Weight: 82 Kg Dimensions: 132 x 105 x 63 cm Ground Clearance: 2 cm Power: 2 Electric motors Weapons: Lifting scoop, 2 rear axes Other: Built by the 39th Huddersfield Scouts Other: The robot had a cow's head, but this had to be removed to fight Eliminators Sump thing vs Pitbull Sump Thing was the faster robot, and immediately attacked Pitbull with its hammer. Pitbull pushed it into the flames, where Sump Thing was immobilised. Pitbull could not bite it, but Sergeant Bash used its cutters and almost cut Sump Thing in half! Sir Killalot picked it up and put it in the pit. Winner: Pitbull Abaddon vs Technophobic Before this battle Abaddon had to replace the ball in its tail with a lighter castor. This significantly reduced its maneuverability. At the start of the battle it was picked up by Technophobic, but Technophobic could not flip it. Abaddon used its rotavator blades to rip off some of Technophobic's armour. Technophobic responded by ripping off Abaddon's castor and pushed the robot onto the flame pit. Abaddon was stuck on the grille of the flame pit because its tail was trapped in the mesh. Meanwhile Shunt attacked Technophobic, and then lifted Abaddon out of the flame pit. Techonphobic then pushed it into Sir Killalot. The match went to a judge's decision, which was rightly given to Technophobic. Winner: Technophobic General Carnage vs Robocow This match started slowly with both robots spinning around each other. General Carnage slowly picked up Robocow, and pulled it near the pit. Robocow escaped but was then attacked by Matilda's chainsaw. General Carnage then pushed Robocow into Sergeant Bash. Matilda drove in and broke Robocow's tail off! Sir Killalot then picked up Robocow and flipped it. Winner: General Carnage Behemoth vs Shark Attack In this short battle Behemoth drove into Shark Attack's side twice, but could not flip it. This was not the case the third time, where it lifted up Shark Attacked and turned it over. Another one of Behemoth's classic short battles. Winner: Behemoth Round 2 Pitbull vs Technophobic In this battle Pitbull started better and pushed Technophobic into the edge of the arena. Both robots moved around each other before Technophobic lifted Pitbull up. Unfortunately it could not turn it over. Pitbull came charging back and drove at the edge of the arena, where its jaws got clamped to the railway sleeper at the side. It was finally freed when it was hit by Dead Metal and Sergeant Bash. Pitbull escaped and pushed Technophobic onto the flame pit. The flames reached the petrol engine and Technophobic caught fire. Winner: Pitbull Behemoth vs General Carnage Both robots manoeuvred round each other before Behemoth lifted up General Carnage and tipped it over. It then attacked it with the rear axes. Dead Metal then attacked General Carnage, and Behemoth attacked the house robot. Shunt tipped General Carnage back over, but it was then lifted up by Sir Killalot and put in the pit. At the end of the battle Dead Metal went for revenge attack on Behemoth, slicing through him with his new saw. However, cease was called and the fight ended. Winner: Behemoth Final Pitbull vs Behemoth This was a controversial battle. At the start Behemoth immediately flipped Pitbull, to reveal the 'PTO' written on the bottom. The house robots then turned Pitbull the correct way up. Both robots pushed each other and Behemoth was escaping from Sir Killalot when a giant spike came up from the arena floor and knocked Behemoth on its side. Pitbull drove over some smaller spikes next to it, but just bounced up and down comically instead of being flipped. Sir Killalot and Dead Metal attacked Behemoth. At the end of the battle, Behemoth was flipped by another part of the arena floor that lifted up and threw it across the arena. Amazingly it was still running, but the 'cease' command had already been given. Heat Winner: Pitbull